El tiempo de las flores de cerezo
by MikasaDeRivalle
Summary: Termine con mi vida un veinte de enero, mirando al cielo y viendo como los pétalos de cerezo caían, era hermoso y te recordé, pero no puedo odiarte, te amo y te amare, ese fue mi último pensamiento.


**El tiempo de las flores de cerezo.**

 **Te conocí con dieciséis años.**

 **Y caí en un amor que ha de durar cien años.**

 **Debajo de estos pétalos del cerezo**

 **Que caen lentamente**

 **La escarpada colina por la que corrí...**

Nuestro encuentro fue algo estúpido, tú un arrogante, y yo demasiado ingenua pero muy temperamental.

Fue muy vergonzoso, me tropecé y caí sobre ti, te mire con las mejillas color carmesí y te pedí disculpas, y tu sólo dijiste " _molestia_ " aquello me enervó.

Lo supimos desde el primer momento, aunque nunca lo quisimos admitir, pero era inevitable nos aviamos enamorado.

Y todo por mi torpeza, yo solo miraba los pétalos que caían de los arboles de cerezo.

 **Esperando poder verte y**

 **Nuestras sombras en la esquina del parque**

 **Permanecen inalterables**

 **Tú, yo y el tiempo de las flores del cerezo**

 **Que vuelve después de haber sido mecido por el viento**

 **Como si me despertase después de un largo sueño**

 **Contemplando un cielo de color** **rosado.**

Después de aquel incidente en el cual te mande una gran cachetada, y me dijiste que era una marimacho, lo cual me entristeció, pero no sabia porque.

Por cosas del destino nos encontramos unas cuantas veces mas, la verdad es que descubri que podias llegar a ser una persona muy gentil, me sentía bien a tu lado, pero un sentimiento mas grande crecía en mi...

Hasta que me di cuenta me habia enamorado de ti, pero yo no sabía si corresponderlas mis sentimientos, tenia miedo...

 **Te amé, te amé**

 **Tú creaste en mí una sonrisa llena de color**

 **Al recordar aquel pequeño lunar en la derecha**

 **Que sólo conocía yo**

 **Una promesa hecha bajo los pétalos del cerezo**

 **"Nos reuniremos aquí el próximo año"**

 **Nosotros lo aseguramos muchas veces**

 **Mas aún no lo hemos cumplido**

 _-te quiero_ \- me dijiste, y yo abrí los ojos a mas no poder, me querías, tu me querías, te mire y vi que me mirabas como esperando una respuesta...

 _-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun_ \- esa fue mi respuesta, para después jalarte de tu chompa y besar tus labios, al principio creo que te sorprendiste, pero luego de unos segundos le respondiste con el mismo amor que yo.

Pero poco tiempo nos duro la felicidad, tu eras un estudiante de intercambio y te tuviste que ir, me juraste volver y yo te espere.

 **Tú, yo y el tiempo de las flores del cerezo**

 **Que es recreado con suavidad por el viento**

 **¿Acaso tú también, dondequiera que estés,**

 **Estás contemplando el mismo cielo de color rosado?**

 **Las huellas que quedaron de aquellos días**

 **No las he dejado de perseguir**

 **Más que ninguna otra cosa**

 **Son unos grandes tesoros para mí**

Nos llamábamos a diario, y nunca perdíamos la comunicacion era lindo de cierta forma, pero simplemente un dia dejaste de llamar, yo espere, hasta que paso un mes, entonces intente comunicarme contigo por cualquier medio, entre en pánico...

Hasta que uno de esos dias pasaba por un puesto de periódicos, y ahí en primera plana se encontraba tu imagen junto con otra mujer y lo peor fue el titular _"El gran heredero de las empresas Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha se casara con la gran modelo Karin Uzumaqui..."_

Eso me destrozó yo te amaba, y tu ya me habías olvidado...

 **Tú, yo y el tiempo de las flores del cerezo**

 **Que vuelve después de haber sido mecido por el viento**

 **Mis imparables sentimientos surgen**

 **Y se van acumulando las lágrimas**

 **Tú, yo y el tiempo de las flores del cerezo**

 **Que vuelve después de haber sido mecido por el viento**

 **Con un futuro invisible que palpita en mi pecho**

 **Miro hacia arriba y contemplo el cielo de color rosado.**

Llore, llore mucho, yo pensé que tu me amabas, pero nunca fue así, todo fue un engaño.

Yo no quería sufrir, y lo decidí no quería vivir sin ti el mundo ya no valía nada.

Termine con mi vida un veinte de enero, mirando al cielo y viendo como los pétalos de cerezo caian, era hermoso y te recordé, pero no puedo odiarte, te amó y te amare, ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento.

 _**Sakura Haruno murió en el tiempo de las flores de cerezo .**_

Primera historia, espero les guste.


End file.
